Battle 563
' Summary Kenichi and Kajima take their stances as they prepare to battle. Miu is battling Kajima's assistants and warns that his movements are similar to the Fūrinji style, having been taught by Saiga Fuurinji. Apart from that she adds that some of his movements are similar to hers and Kanō Shō's, indicating that Kajima has learned from the Kuremisago as well. Kajima confirms this information saying that one of his masters is indeed Saiga while the other is the most powerful leader of the Kuremisago and is named Senzui. Niijima tries to talk to Kajima as he had been ordered to get them inside the base (by Miu's father) but Kajima adds that he was also ordered by Senzui to kill them and he has been wanting to fight against Kenichi. Niijima tries to sneak away from the battles but Kajima runs past Kenichi and aims an attack at Niijima to stop him. Kenichi appears and catches Kajima's strike and manages to connect with his Strongest Combo, Series 1. Kajima recovers and attacks with a kick which is caught and stopped by Kenichi's kick. Kenichi manages to push down Kajima's foot and subdue his kick, causing Kajima to acknowledge Kenichi's strength and he is seen doing some gestures on both of his hands. Kajima uses a "seal" which raised his kicking power to the point that he was able to push Kenichi off the ground and into the air. Kenichi and Niijima are surprised at the sudden increase in power and Miu observes that it is similar to the shugen (ascetic) techniques her grandfather told her about previously. Kajima confirms this and states that by utilizing these seals he is able to draw out power from man's history. This particular seal lets him return to a time when men lived on tress and augments his leg strength to the level of being able to climb trees. Niijima questions the authenticity of the seals, asking if Kajima is some sort of ninja to which he replies that Kuremisago was originally a ninja clan. Kajima lands a kick on Kenichi, who is pushed back despite guarding against the blow. Kenichi asks if he is indeed part of the Kuremisago, Kajima refutes this but says that the two fighters with him (who are fighting Miu) are members of the Kuremisago. Miu is seen having difficulty fighting against the Kuremisago disciples who question Miu's skills as being the best of the Kuremisago. Kenichi gets an opening after dodging a kick from Kajima and aims a punch against Kajima's guard arm. Kajima deflects the attack with such force that Kenichi backs off and wonders if Kajima is actually a disciple. Kajima is shown performing a seal with his toes that increases his arm strength and he launches a Fuurinji style technique, Chigiguruma (Thousand Tree Wheel), hitting Kenichi and slamming him against a wall. Kenichi is shown to be shaken from the attack and starts thinking that he has no chance of victory. Characters that Appeared *'Kenichi Shirahama' *'Satomi Kajima' *'Miu Fūrinji' *'Senzui' *'Haruo Niijima' *'Unnamed Kuremisago Disciple 1' *'Unnamed Kuremisago Disciple 2''' Navigation Category:Chapters